Lust for Blood
by SweetYuya
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki & Kenpachi Zaraki are sent to the real world to investigate an Arrancar sighting. What they find is more than they could have ever bargained for. Kenpachi X OC, Byakuya X OC. Rated M for language, violence and lemons. Vamps-Bleach ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters/ideas created by the great Tite Kubo. I do own my OC's and my ideas, but I'm not makin jack shit off em, so don't sue me.

* * *

**Angil** has so got me on a vampire kick lately. Its  
all Ella and Alucard's fault! Now I can't stop these damn  
Bleach/Vampire ideas from popping up.

This story is random drabble on my part. It will at least  
be a 2 shot :) I already have 2 primary stories going and another  
1 shot that mutated...

Thanks goes out to my Master, **WannaBeNinja**! She's always  
inspirational, and she created Enyo! Be sure to check out  
her stories, as well a Angil's in our C2 - Crazy, Sexy & Red!  
Link on my bio.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kenpachi opened his mouth wide and yawned so hard he could swear he heard his jaw creak. The world of the living was just plain boring. So far, he'd found little of interest. The Soul Society had dispatched two of its Captains in response to an Arrancar sighting in this area. '_What a waste of time this has been. There aint shit for me to kill around here. Figures._'

It figured, since he had actually volunteered in hopes of some excitement. It also figured that the other Captain to join him had been that annoyingly sedate noble, Byakuya Kuchiki. '_Now that guy is a real drag,_' Kenpachi thought to himself. He was on his way to meet the ice prince at this very moment. They had selected a wooded area of one of the larger parks in this town to meet up after doing their initial reconnaissance.

His big sword was tapping away idly on his shoulder as he scanned the park. He'd retained the fleeting hope that perhaps they would run into the Arrancar before they called it a night. No such luck. With a disappointed growl, he walked up to the Captain of Squad 6 who was already waiting in the pre-ordained location. A look of frosty impatience was on his face, causing Kenpachi to snort with amusement. '_Looks like the ice prince has been waiting here for a while._'

"You came up empty too, eh Kuchiki?"

"…."

He snorted again at the lack of response. It wasn't unusual, considering. Kenpachi was just a lowly commoner to that stuffy aristocrat. Someone from the worst district of the Rukongai. The apathetic Captain rarely spoke to him to begin with and when he did, he said as little as possible. Only this time, it didn't seem like he was ignoring the big man per se.

Byakuya's gray eyes were calmly scanning the area. His arms had been folded together in disapproval at Kenpachi's tardiness but they now began to slowly fall to his sides. He was listening for something, what, Zaraki did not know. He was about to speak again when Captain Kuchiki held his hand up in a request for silence. Now his interest was piqued. He couldn't sense reiatsu worth shit but he at least trusted his hearing was fine. He listened along with Kuchiki, curiously.

After a few moments Byakuya turned to him, perplexed. "Were you able to discern where that was come from, Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi looked at him as though he had lost his noble little mind. How the hell could he tell where something was coming from, when he had heard nothing at all?

"I think you're hearing shit, Kuchiki. Night's so quiet you could hear a pin drop."

Byakuya's eyebrow arched in both annoyance and disdain. It was just his luck to be stuck with the crude, uncivilized Captain of Squad 11 for this mission. Apparently the brute of a man had his ears stuffed with wool as well. How could not have heard that? It was faint, yes, but he could still make out the words.

_"Please...someone...help me!"_

The only problem in locating the woman crying for help, was determining the direction from whence they came. No matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to pinpoint it. In all honesty, he should have just brushed it off. Humans were no concern of his. The mission here was to seek out and exterminate the Arrancar threat. After Aizen's defeat two months ago, the remainder of his army fled. Since then, the Captains of Gotei 13 had been busy hunting down and exterminating the last of them. It just so happened that Byakuya had been able to avoid the rather tedious duty, until now. Perhaps it was Yamamoto's way of punishing him by forcing him to work with Captain Zaraki.

Another cry for help reached his ears, followed by a broken sob. Turning on his heel, Byakuya began walking the direction he thought it was coming from. _Why is her location so vague? I should be able to sense it precisely._'

"Hey! Where the hell are you goin'?" Zaraki called after him.

Byakuya kept walking, turning his head back to offer a brief response. "I am following her cries."

Kenpachi's face scrunched up in confusion. "Whose cries? I don't hear anything."

The big man grunted when he received no reply. Shaking his head, he followed the other Captain after brief internal debate. Might as well. After all, it had been a dull night. This could make things interesting. If anything, it would give him something to harass the haughty leader of the Kuchiki Clan about when he came up empty handed.

* * *

The deeper into the wooded area he walked, the clearer the plaintive cries became. Now another woman's voice could be heard along side the first.

"Get your filthy hands off her! Hey, let go of me asshole!"

The second woman certainly didn't sound as frightened as the first. Angry perhaps, but not frightened. However, he could tell they were both in trouble. Why he allowed this to get to him, he would never know. It was completely unlike him to pay any mind to humans and their mundane lives. His visits to the world of the living had always been brief, he'd always focused on the mission and nothing else. There was just something about those desperate pleas for help that tugged deep within his soul, compelling him to seek them out. He couldn't ignore it.

A thick fog had begun to cover the ground and it only got worse as he drew closer. Another curiosity. The conditions did not seem to be right for fog on this night, and yet it was there. Thick enough to cut with his zanpakutō. He could hear Zaraki cursing it somewhere behind him. It nearly caused his lips to twitch into a smile. From the fuss he was making, it sounded as though the big man had stubbed his toe on a tree stump. '_Careless fool._'

The sounds of a struggle were close now, he should almost be on top of them. Pausing, Byakuya's ears strained to pick out the exact location. A feminine whimper followed by the grunt of a male, whose manhood had unfortunately become a target of one of the captives, turned him in the right direction.

The fog thinned slightly and he stumbled upon a group of six. Two women were being assaulted by a gang of rather uncouth looking individuals. One man was holding a raven haired woman's neck in the crook of his elbow, choking her. His free hand roamed over her leg that was exposed by the high slit of her dress. The woman's eyes were squeezed shut, hands gripping his arm and trying desperately to free herself from his hold.

The second woman was bent over awkwardly, two men each holding one of her arms, twisting them back painfully. In front of her, one of the thugs was curled up on the ground, holding his crotch and groaning in pain. Her hair was the color of the fresh snow, illuminated in the moonlight. It looked as though she had been trying to cover it with a hooded cloak, but it had apparently been knocked back in the struggle.

"Are you going to stand there all night pretty boy, or do you plan on helping us?"

Byakuya gave a start and looked at the pale haired woman in shock. '_She can see me?_' Humans could rarely see hollows, much less a shinigami.

"Who the fuck are you talking to girl? Aint nobody gonna help ya." One of her captors said with a menacing grin.

He flipped her wrist back and squeezed it towards her arm, causing her mouth to fall open in muted agony. She fell to her knees immediately, pain lancing through her arm.

Disgusted with the vulgar behavior and actions of these men, Byakuya withdrew his zanpakutō, pointing the blade heavenward in front of him.

"Chire. Senbonzakura."

The blade glowed brightly in response before slowly breaking apart. By all appearances, the air around him was now littered with hundreds of cherry blossom petals, reflecting the light of the moon. They quickly formed a tight circle around the humans. At his command, the blades rushed forward, attacking all four men at once. They sliced at all the major arteries, assuring their victims would not survive the onslaught. The men never even saw it coming...literally.

There was a loud rustle behind him as the blades began returning to the hilt and reforming. Byakuya said nothing at the arrival, he'd sensed it moments earlier.

"Damnit Kuchiki. You lost me in the fog."

"A pity you never learned how to sense reiatsu. I certainly had no trouble detecting your presence."

Kenpachi grunted in response, eyes falling to the scene of what looked to be a massacre. Four blood soaked men lay on the ground, unresponsive.

"Aw hell. You couldn't have left some of them for me to kill? You're such a drag Kuchiki."

Byakuya ignored Kenpachi, instead turning his focus to the woman who had been calling out to him before. Her long black hair was spilling over her shoulders, hiding her downturned face. The two women were both kneeling, apparently still quite shaken. Composing herself, the snowy haired woman glanced up at the men with a smirk.

"Thanks pretty boy. Who's the big guy?"

Zaraki blinked at the woman in surprise. "You can see us?"

"Do I look blind to you?"

Kenpachi snorted, then burst into laughter. Walking over to her he squatted down, trying to bring himself to eye level.

"Feisty little thing, aren't ya? You gotta name?"

"Tch, of course I do. You mind moving outta my way so I can check on my friend?"

Byakuya was already standing over the dark haired woman who was hugging herself tightly, her body still quivering with fright. Kenpachi looked at the other Captain, then back at the woman in front of him.

"The ice prince is taking care of her. You gonna answer me?"

She growled at him, baring her teeth slightly. "My name is Enyo and if you don't move your bulky ass, I'm going to shove my foot up it."

For a moment, Kenpachi said nothing at all. The two stared at each other. One in defiance, the other in shock. Finally, he threw his head back and cackled madly, scooping the woman up in the process. She squawked in both surprise and protest. She certainly had not expected that sort of reaction. '_Just what have we gotten in to?_' she wondered. Its not that he frightened her. Granted he was a large man, and clearly quite powerful. He just wasn't what she had expected in the least.

* * *

When Captain Zaraki had first begun speaking to Enyo, Byakuya moved to check on her friend, the one whose voice had called him here. Standing above her, he spoke softly, taking care not to startle her.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Slowly, her head rose, strands of hair falling to the side to reveal a delicate face. Shimmering pools of gold met his placid smoky orbs, unblinking. Full, crimson lips moved silently, as though she were speaking very softly. Brows furrowed, Byakuya leaned in, trying to hear what was being said. He was not about to kneel down on the ground like some filthy commoner. His gray eyes slid over to Zaraki, who at that moment was doing just that. A tug on his hakama brought his eyes downward again. Her lips were moving again, slower this time.

With a quiet sigh of annoyance, he reached down and placed one hand under each arm, lifting her to her feet. The woman's face scrunched up slightly, almost as though she were embarrassed. Those almost pouty lips were moving again but her face was turned to the side. He still could not understand what she was saying to him. Did she think he was able to read what she was saying? Was she mute perhaps? No, he heard a faint whisper caught on the wind, just barely audible. There was that, and the fact that it was her cries for help that summoned him here in the first place.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her back to face him.

"I apologize, but I cannot hear what you are saying. Could you speak a little louder?"

Pursing her lips, she crooked a finger to him, her other hand tapping her throat as if to say she was hoarse. Humoring her, Byakuya took a step towards her until he was close enough for her to wrap her hand around his neck. He stiffened, relaxing only when he realized she was leaning into speak. He didn't care for his personal space being invaded this way, but something about this woman compelled him. A shiver rippled down his spine when her lips brushed against his ear.

"....I...said..." she began in a tiny whisper.

The next two words were spoken louder, startling him at the sudden rise in pitch. Her voice had a gentle timbre and seemed almost honey coated. What she said, however, was not.

"**Don't move**."

It wasn't a request. It was a command. Byakuya tried to jerk himself upright and break free from her grasp. With a chill, he realized that he could not move. His body remained absolutely still, just as she requested. No matter what he tried, he could not budge. He couldn't even speak.

"Hnh" she smirked, running her lips down his neck.

To his right, he could hear Kenpachi laughing about something. For once, he prayed the man would realize that some was off. Byakuya's reiatsu was fluctuating wildly, something any other shinigami would have picked up on immediately. Silently he cursed his poor luck in being given such an inept partner for this mission.

Her soft sigh brushed against his skin, whilst the mysterious woman's right hand reached up and removing his scarf before pulling aside the top of his dogi. With her left hand she forced his neck to tilt, allowing her full access. He would have gasped when he felt her teeth puncture the skin, but the shock registered only in his eyes. They shook in what he would have to admit was panic. This was a situation he had no control over. Such a thing would have normally only frustrated him, but this was a matter of life or death.

Warmth began to trickle down to his collarbone from the two wounds now opened in his neck. Her tongue lapped it up eagerly, hungrily. Emitting a soft moan, she pulled him closer, molding her body against his. Of all things, it triggered a reaction he could have never expected. Eyes glazing, he stopped struggling vainly for freedom. Mentally he began to encourage her, begging her to continue. Somehow, the experience had shifted to something more...divine. Had he been able to speak, he would have moaned. Had he been able to move, he would have pulled her closer.

* * *

"And just who do you think you are? Picking me up like I'm some ragdoll!"

The spiky headed Captain leered down at the woman in his arms. Her low cut jeans revealed sensuous hips and the small tee shirt left her midriff bare, showing off a flat stomach. They seemed quite odd considering she had on a dark, hooded cloak, of which she was currently trying to use to cover her head. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled it away, letting the hood fall back.

"Looks better down."

Enyo's face twisted in a furious glare. "I don't give a shit what you think. Now, you gonna tell me your name, or do I need to beat it out of ya?"

The big man's face split into a maniacal grin. This was just his kind of woman. Too bad she was human. Otherwise, he'd carry her right back to the Seireitei with him. At least he could enjoy one night with her, if he was lucky. Meaning...if that stiff Kuchiki bastard decided not to be a killjoy and ruin all his fun.

"It's Kenpachi Zaraki, but I wouldn't mind seeing you try to beat anything outta me. Wanna give it a shot now?"

Enyo rolled her eyes at his toothy grin. The man appeared to be as bloodthirsty as she was...almost. It did sound like fun though. He looked strong enough to handle a fight with her without dying to easily. Perhaps she would take her time with him. Perhaps.

Shooting him an equally devious smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes appraising him. "That sounds as though it would quite...entertaining. We have a lovely sparring room in our home, care to go?"

He hadn't really expected her to take him up on his offer. If she couldn't fight off the men that had been accosting her, she certainly couldn't stand up to his battle prowess. However, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to fight, even if it meant holding back tremendously. At least it was a chance to get her underneath him.

Chuckling, he leered down at the rather exotic looking woman in his arms. That coppery skin and pale green eyes set off her pure white hair. Combined with her fiery disposition and sharp tongue, it made him want to take her right then and there. To hell with Kuchiki and his noble ways. However, a private sparring room did sound nice. He could toy with her a little before having his way with her.

"Sounds like a plan to me doll." He said.

Turning towards Byakuya, he shouted over to him. "Oi, Kuchiki! I'm off to have some fun. I'll catch back up with ya later."

The raven haired Captain remained silent, his back to them. Since he had a habit of not responding to Kenpachi, it did not seem out of place when he did not receive an answer. How was that different from any other time?

Enyo smiled smugly at the pair. Everything was moving according to plan. As they were beginning to walk away, she called out to her friend.

"Bastet."

Appearing just over Byakuya's shoulder, she could see the eyes of the pale woman peering towards her, awaiting her command. No longer were the orbs golden, instead they had shifted to a deep crimson. The same shade that stained her lips, running down her chin. Had Kenpachi bothered looking that way, he might have noticed.

"I'm heading to the sparring room. Perhaps you should take your new friend home for dinner?"

"Yes, my Master."

Bastet could be free of her servitude at any time and yet, the woman preferred things this way. It suited her just fine, she would not complain about having a loyal servant and friend.

"That's my minion. Be a good girl now," she said with a backwards wave, already being carried off by the big male.

"Master, huh? What are you, some kind of noble?" he was asking.

"Something of the sort. She is not required to serve me. Bastet does so because she wishes to."

"Weird. Now, where the hell am I going to? I'm itching for a good fight woman. I just hope I don't break you in half."

Enyo barked a sharp laugh. "Break me? Oh, I don't think so big boy. I'm not as fragile as I look."

* * *

"Did you hear that my pet? It's time to go home," purred the woman called Bastet.

Byakuya said nothing. He did not even hear her words, or anything else for that matter. Eyes blank, he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, falling limply into her arms. The corners of her lips turned up in a smile. An interesting victim this one was. It seems both she and her sister were going to enjoy themselves tonight and the nights to come.

Shifting him in her arms, she lifted the lean nobleman off the ground with ease. Turning to look at the bodies strewn about she watched each one begin to fade away, revealing the illusion. Plucking Byakuya's fallen scarf from the ground, she placed it around her own neck and scanned the area once more. Satisfied that all was as it should be, she began to move forward, walking and disappearing into a cloud of dark mist.

* * *

**a/n: Thank you Master (WannaBeNinja) for being my co-author and coming up with Enyo! :D I am not worthy of your greatness!! (thanks for allowing me to mind dive! There's some cool stuff floating around in there...)**

**Yes, there's more to come on this story. Its not just late night psycho-babble. I promise. :D Just don't know how far it will go. After all, Children of the Stars and Color of Trust are my top priority. WE SHALL SEE!**

**

* * *

**

****

**-WannaBeNinja's Evil Minion of Doom-   
-Angil's Partner in Crime-   
-The Neliel Tu's Story Stalker-   
-ArjetLuna's Groupie Fangirl-   
-D.F.G.'s Corrupt Cohort-   
-Jazzmaster's Judgement Junkie-   
-BlueDione's Idea Idolizer-  
-MatsuMama's Sak****é****Sister**

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters/ideas created by the great Tite Kubo. I do own my OC's and my ideas, but I'm not makin jack shit off em, so don't sue me.

* * *

Alrighty then. It's going on 9am and I have yet  
to venture towards bed. Please forgive any possible  
grammatical errors on my part. I would appreciate being made  
aware of any, should you find one. Just drop me a PM. :D

Thank you again to my Master, **WannaBeNinja**! Mind diving  
into your head certainly helped lots! Thank for putting up with all  
my emails about mythology! ;D You are all that my friend.

As are her stories...which you should read!! Her latest addition,  
My Sanity is freakin hysterical. It makes my ribs hurt from laughing  
each time I read a new chapter. GOOD STUFF!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, now where to woman?"

Grinning, Kenpachi ducked to avoid her playful slap.

"It's Enyo damnit, and we live on the top floor of that building. Well, the top 3 floors really."

She'd barely finished her sentence before the big man was leaping into the air, shooting towards the roof of the high rise. Sucking in a deep breath, she unconsciously tightened her grip on him. '_What the hell is this man?! He's isn't a nosferatu, but he cannot be human!_'

Landing on the roof, he gave her a smug look. Enyo's eyes were still wide with shock, her jaw slack. Up until this point, she hadn't been able to tell any difference between him and a regular human. Except perhaps his abnormal size. Now she had to know he wasn't an ordinary mortal. When she peered up at him with that astonished look on her face, he'd half expected her to be afraid of him. Those big green eyes blinked at him finally, and wan smile formed on her face.

"I don't know what you are, but this is going to be fun!"

'_She's not afraid of me? Fuck yes this is going to be fun!_' Kenpachi roared with laughter. It was even better than the reaction he'd hoped for. He might just ditch Kuchiki for the remainder of the mission. After all, her company was a shitload more fun than his and the idea of dragging her off to bed was far more appealing than tracking down Arrancar that may not even be here.

"You said it dollface."

Her pale brows furrowed in annoyance at his refusal to call her by her name. No matter, she could fix that. It was only a matter of time.

"Put me down."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Aside from not being allowed entrance to the building? I suppose I could start breaking each of your fingers...but I imagine you'll be needing those..."

The hefty pauses and the sultry look in her eyes blared out the hidden meaning behind her words. Zaraki may not have been the brightest man in the Seireitei but he wasn't an idiot. With another toothy grin he placed her feet back on the ground, sneaking a peek down the front of her shirt in the process.

Paying him no mind, she moved to the door that led to the elevator. Placing her hand on a sensitive touchpad, it scanned her palm, another camera scanning her eyes. "_Voiceprint required_" The computer requested after verifying the other information.

"Enyo Lamiai."

"_Access granted. Welcome home, Enyo Lamiai._" Kenpachi's brow rose as he watched her go through all the steps before gaining access to her home. '_Guess she is some kind of noble. Either that or she's just __rich._'

"Do you intend to stand outside gawking all night, or will you cross the threshold?"

Blinking, Kenpachi looked down the hallway past her. Enyo was already several feet inside and had turned to face him, one hand placed impatiently on her hip. Ducking underneath the doorway not meant to accommodate a man of his considerable height, he stepped inside, pausing as the door closed automatically behind him. The multiple locks made several metallic clicks as it sealed the door shut.

"This way big boy" she said, motioning for him to follow. "Right this way...."

A malevolent smile flickered across her face as she turned back, leading him deeper into their home. She could already feel her fangs extending as she grinned, eyes now shifting from jade green to burnished gold, rimmed and flecked with a deep red.

* * *

A smoky cloud of mist bubbled in the dark bedroom, coalescing and growing in size. Stepping out of the cloud, Bastet shifted the man in her arms. Moving languorously over to the large, four poster bed, she gently stretched his body across the silken sheets. Running her fingertips ran down his jawline, she inspected her prey closely. '_He certainly is a handsome man. Too handsome to waste for a meal. Perhaps..._'

Stirring on the bed, his eyes squeezed together tightly, a small moan sliding out of his mouth. Tracing those soft lips, she hummed absently to herself. It had been at least a thousand years since she'd last made another child of the night. It was not a decision she made lightly. This man's memories were still floating in her memory, she'd read them like an open book while drinking him in. They told an interesting tale that spanned almost two hundred years. For all his looks, he was not human. Neither did he appear to be a vampire. Whatever he was, it did not change her mind. He would be...perfect.

Hiking the length of her dress up, she clambered onto the bed with him, moving to sit beside his head. Pale fingers lovingly stroked one smooth cheek. '_Yes. Perfect._' Sliding a small knife off the bedside table, Bastet used it to slice through a small portion of her wrist, watching the blood well avidly. Even if it was her own blood, she still could not help but stare. Bringing it up to her mouth she sucked it in quickly, as the wound was already beginning to heal. When she could no longer hold anymore, she bent down to the slumbering male.

Gently she pried open his mouth, holding hers over it and pressing in closely. As the blood was been transferred into him, he began to stir. Confusion flickered in those groggy, ashen pools. '_What is going on? A woman...kissing...me?_' He nearly choked on the dark liquid that was running down his throat. Struggling, he tried to push her away only to have his arms fell weakly back to his sides. Panic rising, Byakuya snapped his mouth shut, shaking his head in mute protest. That, at least, he could move but just barely.

Bastet's lips formed a smile at his feeble struggle. The man was still quite weak from her feasting on his delicious life's blood. Even though he'd tightened his lips against her, it was too late. He'd already swallowed a great portion of her blood. The rest he was trying vainly to resist but it did him no good.

"Drink" she commanded softly, lips now hovering just above his.

Blinking, Byakuya did as he was told, bringing about another satisfied smirk on Bastet's face. The worry shone through in his eyes, no matter how he tried to school his face to hide it. The changes were already starting. Grunting, he writhed on the bed as his body began to destroy him from within. Above she sat, calmly observing his body shift into that of an immortal. '_He is quite composed, for one who is dying._'

"What have you done to me?" he demanded, voice barely above a whisper.

A patronizing smile graced her features, mocking him. "They say you cannot live until you've died."

"That does not--!" he began, cutting short with a low moan.

Sweat was beaded on his face, trailing down to his heaving chest. Using the scarf she had retrieved earlier, Bastet gently pressed it to his forehead to wipe it away.

The calm, collected expression she bore agitated him further. It felt like he was dying, and yet she was acting as though nothing were out of the ordinary. Eyes the color of blood watched him, devoid of emotion. Baffled, he looked at her eyes again. '_I could have sworn they were golden. I know they were! They had a feline quality to them. How...why...?_' A sharp bolt of pain racked his body harshly, destroying all thought of anything other than the all-encompassing agony. Wave after wave of assiduous torment washed over him, sending him to the brink of insanity. Unable to maintain his hold, he fell into the black void that awaited him with a strained gasp.

Bastet watched his lids slowly close, felt his breathing stop. The worst of it was over. He would wake soon, stricken with thirst no doubt. Stroking his hair, she spoke to him as he slept. It would not be long now.

"I knew there was something special about you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew."

Even as the last words left her mouth, he began to stir again. His eyes snapped open, revealing a significant change. No longer were they gray, not for now at least. So long as he was making use of his vampiric side, they would always shift to match. Now they were a shimmering gold, much like Bastet's normal shade. Byakuya's lungs sucked in a deep breath, greedily refilling them with oxygen. He would have flung himself immediately into an upright position had her palm not been firmly pressed against his shoulder.

Staring boldly up at the woman, a myriad of thoughts, questions and concerns ran through his mind. Above them all was an overwhelming hunger and the sense of urgency to satiate it. It almost felt as though he would become ill if he did not eat something right then. Seeing the dried blood on her chin, he licked his lips. Wrapping one hand around her slim neck, Byakuya began to drag her closer, hesitating only halfway there. With a proud smile, she nodded encouragingly.

"Go ahead. You must be quite thirsty."

Pushing her hair back, Bastet pointed to her throat, finger lightly tapping a small vein. To his amazement, he could actually see the blood coursing through, hear it pumping. More than anything, he wanted to taste it. Gods, he wanted to feel it pouring into his mouth, he could already smell it. His hands trembled as he began to understand. She did this to him. It wasn't right, he wasn't supposed to feel this way.

"Stop fighting it. You need to feed."

She watched his eyes search her face, the pupils shaking slightly. The stubborn man was fighting against the call. It was a battle he would never win. In time, control is gained but he will never outrun the need. Not now, not ever. Heaving a sigh, Bastet placed one leg over his body, straddling him. Lifting him upright, she wrapped both legs around his waist and draped her arms over his lean shoulders. Taking her right hand, she pushed his face towards her neck.

Byakuya's hands tightened their hold on her as he drew closer, one at her neck and the other at her hip. She heard him let out a low hiss as his lips brushed her neck. The temptation would be too great, no fledging vampire could resist it for long. Slowly, his mouth opened of its own accord, no longer obeying the wishes of its master. There was an uncomfortable jolt as his canines began to extend and form sharp points. Instinct took over from that point, putting him immediately to action. The newly formed teeth sunk into her neck, biting into one of the smaller veins rather than the jugular. Something told him that victims die too quickly if he struck it.

They each moaned with pleasure as the connection was made at last. Hundreds of delightful, indescribable sensations washed over as her life's blood entered him. The taste was beyond anything he could have imagined. Blood was supposed to taste like copper, but this, this was like ambrosia. It was pure heaven. It also formed a strange connection between the two. Though his eyes were closed, they were able to see clearly. Time flew past in a breath, recording the hundreds upon thousands of years Bastet had lived. Within a few short moments, he knew everything she knew.

The last vision that came to him was of her as a human. Her skin was a much darker hue than it is now but her eyes remained that entrancing shade of gold. A sheer dress covered her skin, but just barely. It was indecent, hardly worth being considered clothing and yet she seemed completely unperturbed by it. Unashamed. Gold adorned her ornately wound hair, rich jewels hung from her ears. The very aura around her proclaimed her high stature as much as her outlandish garb.

It appeared as though she was standing in a temple of some sort, though it lay in ruins. Byakuya could _feel_ the fury that leaked from her, that such a sacred place would be defiled. The object of her animosity was a group of soldiers that stood before her, spears pointed towards her menacingly.

"Do you have any idea who I am?!" she hissed, clenching her fists tightly.

One soldier, a commander by appearances, stepped forward to speak.

"Your temple, your people, your land belongs to the Roman Empire now. If you continue to resist, we will end your life. Just like we dispatched your furry little guardian," he said, casting one hand towards the bulky form of a male lion, riddled with spears.

Tears of outrage sprung up in her eyes. '_How dare they? How dare they?!_'

"You fools! I am the embodiment of the goddess Bastet! Do you really believe you can destroy my temple and not pay the price for your actions?!"

A few in the crowd looked uncertain, casting their eyes downward. Foreign goddess or not, it was bad luck to anger the gods. Their commander took another step towards her, reaching for her arm and laughing when she jerked away. With a swift movement, he swung the blunt edge of his spear, striking her in the back of the head. Crumpling to the ground, she heard him speak one last time before she fell into the waiting abyss.

"You know, I think I'll keep you alive...until I get bored with you, at least."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Several hours later, she awoke to find herself stripped bare. Every last gem, strip of cloth and scrap of gold had been removed, leaving her naked and tied to a post in the center of a tent. The sun had set while she had slept it seemed, as the only light came from a nearby campfire. Wasting no time, she began to struggle at the ropes that held her, slicing at them desperately with sharp nails.

The grunt of a soldier at the entrance of the tent made her pause, body tensed. There was silence for a moment that seemed to stretch an eternity. When the flaps of the tent were pushed back at last, a Grecian woman entered stealthily. Green eyes shining in the darkness, they cast an eerie gleam on the canvas walls. Even her pale hair seemed to glow, despite the lack of light.

"Who are you?" There was no trace of fear in her. Instinctively, Bastet knew this woman would be her salvation. The gods would never have forsaken her.

The snow haired woman tilted her head to the side as though the question took considerable thought. "I am the one who will deliver vengeance for you. Accept my help, my gift, and you will know power beyond compare."

The captive woman smiled at her new friend, unconcerned with what the consequences of this 'gift' may be. "I thank you, and I accept."

The green eyed beauty stepped forward with exceptional grace, kneeling beside her. "You have made the right decision, my child."

"May I ask your name?"

There was a long pause as though, this too took some thought. Finally, she responded. "I do not remember the name I was born with, but the Vrykolakas who made me, Lamiai, gave me the name Enyo. What is your name, child?"

Holding her chin up, golden eyes met jade with confidence. "I am the embodiment of the goddess Bastet, but my true name is Sekhmet."

Enyo flashed her a broad smile. "Tonight, a new goddess is born. Netjeret Sekhmet, the goddess of war and destruction."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It felt as though centuries had passed as he drank her in, reliving every last moment of her life. In reality, less than 3 minutes had ticked by.

Carefully, Bastet gave him a light push on his shoulder. "That is enough, my pet."

With regret, but unwavering obedience, Byakuya released his hold. Blood stained her throat around the gruesome wound he had created, though she herself seemed unfazed. Running his tongue across her skin, he proceeded to lick clean every last drop that had escaped him. Even then, he still wanted more. He gave a start when he realized that with the blood gone, there wasn't a mark left on her. The punctures were gone, as though they had never existed.

"What are you...what am I?" he whispered, the gravity of his actions hitting him full force.

Bastet smiled as she watched his eyes return to their previous ashen shade of gray. He knew now what she is, what _they_ are. Perhaps now, he suddenly wished he did not. Though her own 'creation' was several thousand years prior, a hymn she once wrote in the years that followed it came to mind immediately.

"Mine is a heart of carnelian, crimson as murder on a holy day.

Mine is a heart of corneal, the gnarled roots of a dogwood and the bursting of flowers.

I am the broken wax seal on my lover's letters.

I am the phoenix, the fiery sun, consuming and resuming myself.

I will what I will.

Mine is a heart of carnelian, blood red as the crest of a phoenix."

As she spoke, Byakuya felt the words spring up in his mind, as though from memory. Her memory.

"The Hymn of Sekhmet," he stated when she finished speaking.

Giving him a ghost of a smile, she nodded in confirmation.

"If your name is Netjeret Sekhmet, then why do you go by Bastet?"

Idly, she shrugged. A name was a name, though that particular name always held special significance to her. It always would.

"I have taken many names over the millennia. I typically change it once every forty to fifty years, to avoid suspicion. When you've lived as long as I have, remaining in the same place with the same name is not considered wise for long."

She leaned forward as she spoke the last words, whispering them softly into his ear. Byakuya felt a shiver move across his skin in response. It was then he was reminded of just how the two of them were sitting, with her so suggestively perched in his lap. Tensing, he attempted to disentangle himself from her grasp.

"Oh no lover, you're not going anywhere...yet," she said in a husky voice, using the brief pause while speaking to run her tongue along the edge of his ear.

Byakuya's mind screamed in protest, cries that were quickly growing faint, even as they formed. His heart knew things were not as they should be, but even it could not resist the pull to this mysterious woman. It was as though she created a thick haze that surrounded him, engulfing his entire being into it. Becoming what she wanted him to be, not what he did. His own wants and desires now became hers. As the last of his inner conflict began to fade, he realized that right now, more than anything he wanted to please her. His goddess.

* * *

**A/N:** If this chapter is any indication...this is going to be a much longer story than I intended. I actually spent a good deal of time reading up on Egyptian gods as well as Greek. Weee!

I should probably go to bed...its 9am now. I dunno though...I'm not as tired as I thought I'd be. WannaBe posted a new chapter of My Sanity and I've been hyper ever since. HAHAHAHA

* * *

****

**-WannaBeNinja's Evil Minion of Doom-   
-Angil's Partner in Crime-   
-The Neliel Tu's Story Stalker-   
-ArjetLuna's Groupie Fangirl-   
-D.F.G.'s Corrupt Cohort-   
-Jazzmaster's Judgement Junkie-   
-BlueDione's Idea Idolizer-  
-MatsuMama's Sak****é****Sister**

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters/ideas created by the great Tite Kubo. I do own my OC's and my ideas, but I'm not makin jack shit off em, so don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As they made their way down the long, twisting path that led to the training room, Kenpachi kept his eyes glued to Enyo's swaying figure. More than once he'd considered slamming her against the wall and assaulting her mouth with his own. Every time his hands began to twitch, ready to snatch her up, he forced himself to stop. Why rush and miss out on the opportunity to have some fun? This pretty little thing really seemed to think she'd actually stand a chance against him sparring.

Ahead of him, Enyo could feel his eyes boring into her, following her every move. It brought a satisfied smirk to her face to know that he was carefully observing the steady, swinging gait that emphasized her hips and legs to the fullest. '_He must have better willpower than I expect. I very nearly thought he would have tried to kiss me in the elevator._' His big hands had opened and closed all the way down two floors, as if fighting against him.

The walk was starting to annoy him. It was taking entirely too long to get to this 'sparring room' of hers. He didn't need a designated room to fight, though if he had to pick, he'd chose her bedroom instead. A devious grin wreathed his face and a low, ominous chuckle tumbled out. Enyo never even paused in that seductively rhythmic strut of hers.

"Should I be worried, big boy? You're laughing to yourself. Am I to assume you carry on conversations with yourself as well?"

Kenpachi sneered at her back. "Oh, you should be worried alright but not about my 'health.' Just yours, since you want to fight me so bad."

Smirking again, she pushed open two double doors that led into an expansive room, weapons of all sorts lining the walls. '_Everything a girl could want,_' she mused as her eyes travelled across the weapons. Her guest barely glanced at them, already walking out to the center room impatiently.

"Hurry up and grab you a sword woman. I've been itching for a good fight. Just try not to go dying on me."

Enyo let out a short bark of laughter as she selected a pair of sai. "I'm afraid you cannot kill me, but you're more than welcome to try."

He snorted in response. "That's my line woman."

"My name is Enyo, get it right you ass."

The blades whirled as she spun them around, holding them with her knuckles outward. She stood light on the balls of her feet in anticipation. Kenpachi eyed the two weapons for a moment before filling the room with his booming laughter. Enyo's pale brows knotting together in annoyance only encouraged him. If this tiny woman truly thought she could defeat him, and with those tiny weapons no less, she was mad.

"You can't cut me woman, and certainly not with those puny things."

Enyo's reaction was a light hiss, hunching her body down and preparing to strike. He held his arms wide open for her, goading her into striking him. It did not take much provocation for her, as she too had been longing for a battle and for much longer than he. Humans die far too quickly, their lives ending with the blink of an eye. Whatever this man was, it certainly wasn't human. Perhaps she could be a little rough on him and still keep him alive for as long as she wished. Baring her teeth in a roguish grin, she charged forward.

Kenpachi blinked. One moment she was across the room, the next she was in the air above him, a wild look in her eyes. '_Did she just use shunpo?_' He had little time to think it through, stepping to the side and narrowly escaping her attack. She wasn't even using the sharp points of the dagger like weapon. Did she think she could beat him with fists alone?

A soft grunt came from the big man when her foot connected with the back of his knee moments after she hit the ground. It buckled for a moment but he recovered quickly, swinging his sword at her in a lazy motion. The sai whirled around in her hands with a swift roll of her wrists. Holding them above her head, they captured the blade, locking it in its extended hilt. Using strength he would have never expected from such a petite woman, she attempted to wrench the sword out of his hands, sending him flying overhead.

A quick twist of his wrist and the blade slide free as he landed nimbly on his feet. Enyo was already rushing forward again, sai flashing. One thing he was able to see about the small weapons was the great diversity it allowed her in using it. It was constantly rotating in her palm, grip shifting to attack or defend. The more persistent her attacks became, the giddier it made him feel until his mad laughter was again filling the room.

"This is great! I've been dying for a good fight!"

The snowy haired woman flashed him a mysterious smile, never pausing her steady stream of attacks.

"How ironic."

"Why, you've been looking for a good fight woman?"

"Well, that too."

Kenpachi cocked his head to the side, curious. '_I must have missed something here..._' He let out a startled grunt as her heel landed just shy of his solar plexus with a sharp pang. '_That's what I get for thinking when I should be fighting,_' he muttered to himself, grabbing her ankle and flinging her to the ground.

She might have landed skillfully, had he actually let go of her leg. Instead, the big oaf kept a vice-like grip on her until she connected with the floor. Hands landing on the wooden slats, she was prepared to pull her legs over in a flip. She'd not expected him to hang onto her that way. Growling in annoyance, Enyo swiftly took her weight off one hand and brought the sai down onto his foot. It sank in with a satisfying crunch.

Gritting his teeth, Kenpachi let go of her, just as she wished. Bounding back, she took her stance, holding the remaining sai flat against her forearm. Bending down, he jerked the blade free, ignoring the pain the action caused. '_Shit, that hurt...heh...she actually hurt me. I might just have to keep her around!_' Holding up the weapon, he inspected it with a bored look on his face. In mere moments the bland expression vanished, replaced by a savage, animalistic visage. The sai was flying through the air, aiming for her shoulder.

Returning the blank look, Enyo shifted to her right ever so slightly, judging the weapons speed and trajectory. In the short time it took to leave his hand and reach her, she knew precisely where it would strike and when. Her hand shot up as it neared, fingers parting to avoid the center prong. They wrapped around the hilt, pressing it back into her palm.

"Why thank you, I never expected you to be such a giving opponent." Enyo said with a grin, brandishing her returned sai.

When she held it out towards him, the blood dripping on it caught her eye. The smirk faded, lips parting and her tongue darted out to lick them. The smell of blood intoxicated her, leaving her momentarily distracted. While puzzled with her sudden shift, Kenpachi Zaraki was not one to pass up such a fine opportunity to attack.

He had his sword halfway down when he froze, eyes widening. Enyo was holding the bloodied weapon close to her face, her expression suggested she was near to licking it clean. Flicking her eyes at him, she gestured with her head towards his sword.

"Change your mind about bringing it down on my head? I still would have blocked you know."

"You...were paying attention?"

"Mhmm" she hummed, eyes once again locked on the bloody sai. "Was thinking about decorating my other sai...what do you think?"

Laughing again, he shifted position and twisted the arc his sword had previously been in, looking to strike her across the middle, from hip to shoulder. Growling, Enyo swung her weapon up to meet his, narrowly catching the zanpakutō and diverting its path. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

The great length of his sword made avoiding the attack at this range completely impossible. It dug in viciously, jagged blade ripping through her body, entering just above her heart and dragging its way across her shoulder. Taking a quick leap backwards, Kenpachi studied his handiwork with a frown. He forgot that if he hurt her too badly, it would put a damper on his 'fun'. For her part, Enyo looked rather unfazed.

Glancing down at the bloody mess she frowned, brows furrowed from what he could only assume was pain. "Hmph...that was a little deeper than I expected," she muttered.

Zaraki's jaw nearly fell at her insouciant statement. It sounded almost like something he would have said. '_What's with this woman? Where did she come from and how is she able to brush off a wound like that?_' Granted, it wouldn't have bothered him much had the tables been turned but he had yet to meet someone with his ability to endure pain and near fatal wounds.

He was still gaping at her when she vanished again, just as before. Instinct kicked in and he held his sword ready, eyes peeled for her attack. Spinning, he swung his sword as though he expected an attack from behind. Nothing. In fact, she wasn't anywhere he could see. '_Where the hell did she go?_'

"I never was one for playing hide and go seek..."

The remainder of his words fell off as her blades seemed to materialize out of thin air, burying themselves deep within the tendons on either side of his neck. The wielder of the weapons followed soon after, holding tight to each one, her feet placed firmly in his back. Roaring, Kenpachi lashed out wildly, trying to remove the woman.

"You play dirty" he growled, shaking her off.

This time she'd managed to leave both weapons behind, deep within his body. Giving him a suggestive smile, she shrugged her shoulders.

"And here I thought you enjoyed playing dirty. My mistake."

There was a brief pause before Zaraki began cackling madly. Reaching up, he jerked each sai out of his shoulder, hooking the bloody daggers into his obi.

"Now what? You've got nothing to block or attack with."

It was Enyo's turn to laugh. "I thought I told you, you can't kill me."

Her eyes flashed at him and he finally noticed that change in them. Gone was the pale jade he'd admired only a short time before. The shimmered like burnished gold, stained with blood red flecks that lay scattered across the pupils. A similar shade of red lined the outside of it, almost making it seem as though they were bleeding. When she laughed, her mouth was held open wide, revealing two rather long canine teeth that held a deadly curve to them.

"What the fuck are you?" he demanded, striding towards her, battle forgotten.

Placing one hand on a cocked out hip, she stared him down, unflinching. "I could ask you the same thing."

Sliding his sword back in the sheath, Kenpachi reached down, roughly taking hold of her by that swan like throat. He kept his grip light but firm, using it to push her backwards until they hit the wall. In doing so, he could not help but notice that the deep gash across her upper torso was gone, leaving only the blood it spilled as proof of its existence.

"What in the hell...?"

"I told you, you thick skulled twit. You cannot kill me!"

Even with his giant paw wrapped around her throat, she easily managed a defiant glare. It was as though she was daring him to hurt her. Scowling, Zaraki snatched up one of her arms by the wrist, pulling it up above her head. Those eerily colored eyes watched with mild amusement. Releasing her neck, he reached down and pulled a sai free of his obi. The pale haired woman's expression never changed, at least, not until the sai was piercing through her palm, impaling her hand.

He couldn't explain how much it satisfied him to see her jaw drop in surprise. The woman didn't scream, didn't cry, just stared at him in genuine shock. Not giving her time to recover from the first jolt, he repeated the process on her other hand, successfully pinning her to the wall. While her jaw was still working furiously, he seized the moment, crushing her mouth to his.

Enyo inhaled sharply as their lips met unexpectedly. Her eyes blinked rapidly, mind still trying to recover from the one-two punch he delivered. '_First the man stabs me, then he kisses me?!_' A further shock to the system was that she was kissing him back, encouraging him. The big man grunted as she bit down on his lip, drawing blood, but did not back away. If anything, it made his kisses deeper, more insistent. His hands were now free to explore her body, and they did so with reckless abandon.

The taste of him nearly made her swoon on its own and his skillful caresses were no help. The slight sheen of sweat on their bodies brought a salty taste mixed with his blood created a bounty of delightful flavors to rest on her tongue. A moan arose from her as his hands began stroking her breasts through the thin cloth of her shirt. In her released state, every sense was heightened so that a subtle touch nearly drowned her with the pleasure of it. Of course, that also went for the two sai jutting out of her hands, but they were easily dealt with.

Kenpachi was too caught up in his groping assault of the fair haired woman to notice a dark mist forming at her hands. It wasn't until she'd placed a hand on his scarred cheek did he discover she was free. His head jerked as they reached his skin, eyes popping open in bewilderment. Stepping back, he snatched her wrists into one large hand, glancing up at the two sai that remained precisely where he'd left them in the wall. Looking down, he inspected her palms, noting immediately that they were whole once more.

Chuckling mirthfully, she flashed those pointed teeth at him in a twisted smile. '_And here is where he starts freaking out..._' she thought to herself. Most of the men she had toyed with grew afraid long before now but he could not deny what she had done was impossible. For a human at least.

"Heh...neat trick you have there woman. Ought to teach me that sometime." He said after a moment.

Her brow arched at his response. Certainly not what she had expected but then, everything about this night had been more than she could have imagined or anticipated. At least it made for good entertainment.

"I'll teach you now, if you want" she replied with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

It was that very gleam that made him want to accept her suggestion. It already sounded like fun to him. With a savage grin he nodded, leering down at the petite woman.

The scent of blood was thick in the air, both her own and his. It made keeping control over herself trying. It did not help that this man seemed to send her blood lust into overdrive. She needed to have him, to taste him. '_And now to bring this giant down._'

"Sit," she commanded brusquely.

Because his curiosity was piqued, he obeyed but not before dipping down to capture her mouth once again. The muffled whimper she let out brought a satisfied smile to his face. When he pulled away and lowered himself to the floor, he saw her lick her lips and gaze down at him hungrily. On a whim, he pulled her down with him, enjoying the dull thud of her body crashing into his.

Releasing her wrists, he flashed her a another wolfish grin, leaning back and resting his head on his hands. There was a brief flicker of annoyance that marred her beautiful face as a result, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Straightening, she pulled herself up to straddle his wide frame. This, of course, brought a rumble of laughter from the big man beneath her.

"I like it when you crawl on me" he said, staring down the length of his body at her, admiring her shapely figure.

Enyo's head cocked to the side, white hair spilling across one shoulder. "You're going to love it when I sink my teeth into you."

Kenpachi's grin reached near impossible proportions. This woman was definitely proving to be worth the trip to the world of the living. "Go ahead then, tear into me woman. I'm waiting."

Surprisingly, the slender woman threw her head back in raucous laughter. Once the sounds of her merriment died down, she began pulling herself up his body until she was sitting atop his stomach with his hands resting on her hips. Leaning down, she whispered into his ear.

"I have waited several thousand years to hear someone speak those words willingly."

She gave him little time to analyze her words before sinking her teeth deeply into his neck. The grip he had on her hips grew painfully tight and for a moment, she thought he just might try to pull her off him. Instead his thumbs began to rotate, exploring the bare skin that lay between her low cut jeans and belly baring top.

Even as her feeding weakened him, he did not stop, hands steadily exploring her abdomen. Her senses ran amok, from the tongue tingling flavors that sizzled in her mouth, to the rapidly building heat growing between her thighs. '_This man is enough to drive me insane!_' It was hard for her to concentrate on the images flying past as she drank, the memories of his life. The more she saw, the more she realized he had only been toying with her as they sparred. He'd barely put any effort into it at all. He truly had been serious when he declared she would be unable to kill him. The man was without fear, a powerhouse of savage violence and lust for blood to match her own. If she were the goddess of destruction, then it was he who would be her god.

**

* * *

**

****

A/N: Rawr! I command thee to post a review for me! And go read WannaBeNinja's story called My Sanity! :D It's based off the wacky conversations we have together...verah amusing. -nod- Don't forget Angil's Bride of Alucard and ArjetLuna's Reborn! They are all very good reads -nodnod- I wouldn't lie to you!

* * *

**-WannaBeNinja's Evil Minion of Doom-   
-Angil's Partner in Crime-   
-The Neliel Tu's Story Stalker-   
-ArjetLuna's Groupie Fangirl-   
-D.F.G.'s Corrupt Cohort-   
-Jazzmaster's Judgement Junkie-   
-BlueDione's Idea Idolizer-  
-MatsuMama's Sak****é****Sister**

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters/ideas created by the great Tite Kubo. I do own my OC's and my ideas, but I'm not makin' jack shit off em, so don't sue me.

* * *

Meep! I have so many people to thank now!  
Who knew how much love a Bleach/Vamp mix could engender?  
I swear, my 2 vamp stories get more hits on AFF than any of my others.  
Vamps just rock, and Bleach rocks harder. A winning combination! WOOT!

On with the thanks! I have much love for the following people.  
**WannaBeNinja**, my master and friend :D  
**Angil**, my perverse partner in crime, she's a damn good friend as well  
**Dark-Flame-Girl**, my corrupt cohort, I no forgets joo hehe  
And I certainly cannot forget the review lovin' received from  
**tsukurotta, Myrna13, Byakuya117** and **blackghost7**.

THANK YA'LL!!

-huggle glomp-

Oh yes!! I almost forgot. This chapter is forcing me to add a smut warning!  
Perverted content to follow! It is my sincerest wish to have you all  
squirming in your seats. If I fail to do so, by all means, let me know  
and I will remedy that matter!!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Eyelids fluttering, Byakuya fought off the last vestiges of sleep clouding his mind. While the bed certainly was comfortable and the fine spun sheets felt delicious across his bare skin, something felt amiss.

It was the realization of his nudity that sent him vaulting forward in the bed, eyes now wide open. Tossing the covers aside in haste, he confirmed that indeed, he had been stripped bare. A quick survey of the unfamiliar room did not reveal any sign as to where his clothing had gone, or why it was gone to begin with.

Closing his eyes again, he struggled to recall the events that took place the previous night. The visions came hurtling towards him at full force, the recollection making him cringe in shame. His capture, so effortlessly done, it made him feel as though he did not deserve his rank as a Captain. It baffled him to recall how easily the woman commanded him, her words leashing his mind and forcing him to submit.

Such a thing should not be possible. _They_ should not be possible. Other than the Bounts that had been dealt with by the substitute shinigami, as well as the Captains of Gotei 13, there was nothing in their books that indicated the existence of these creatures. They were an anomaly, somehow managing to slip past the ever watchful eye of the Soul Society.

The memory of greedily feasting on the pale woman's neck flickered through his mind, sending another wave of humiliation to wash over him. '_And now, I am one of them._' It was a woeful thought, one he did not want to admit even to himself but there was no denying it. Cautiously he reached up and ran a finger across his teeth, searching for the fangs that had been there not too long ago. It jarred him to find no such abnormality, giving him a moment of light in his dark ruminations.

'_Perhaps it is not so? Could it be? No...something is amiss. How did I end up in this room, in this state?_' Even as he asked himself that question, a rather vivid image overcame him, sending chills down his spine.

Teeth scraped lightly over his flesh, sinking in at random intervals, the euphoric assaults making him cry out for more. Even as the blood was being pulled from his body, it rushed to his loins, the lust filled feeding sending him into a near frenzy with pleasure. No matter what the woman did to him, he cried, begged and pleaded for more.

When she finally allowed him to feed on her, he was beside himself with ecstasy. Sharp canines sank into her body simultaneously with his manhood; both had been positively aching in awaiting that one moment. They moaned together, elated to finally be as one, reeling from the rapturous flood that threatened to drown them.

Thoughts moving back to the present, Byakuya nearly jumped when he now felt a sharp tooth protruding, pricking his skin lightly. To make matters worse, he quickly discovered that was not the only reaction to the rather poignant and explicit memory. Lust rose in him, a lust for blood, and a lust for her.

As if on cue, an ornate door to the bedroom swung open, revealing the object of his desire. Swiftly pulling the covers up to hide the stiffness in his groin, his now golden eyes flashed angrily. It positively infuriated him what this strange woman had done to him. She'd taken him captive, twisting him into some debase creature that feasted on the blood of others and even held sway over his body.

Fists clenching the thick duvet, he began to will himself into a state of calm. It would do him no good if he could not handle the matter with rational thinking. The first order of business would be ending the life of his 'keeper'. From there he would need to locate some clothing, preferably his own, though at this moment he would take anything.

"I see you are awake, my pet. Did you rest well?" she purred to him, golden cat-like eyes roaming his bare chest unabashedly.

"I am not your pet, woman. I am the instrument that will now end your pitiful excuse of a life."

"Really?" she queried, an amused smile dancing across her face.

The emphasis she placed on the rolling 'r' somehow managed to sound appealing to him, a soft and seductive voice falling gently on his ears. He'd not even noticed the slight accent that brought almost a slur to her words. To serve as further distraction, Bastet was clothed in only thick waves of her pitch black locks, the dark tresses providing scant covering.

With a stubborn shake of his head, he chased away the impure thoughts that were seeping into his mind. '_I have no time for this foolishness!_' Pointing one elegant finger at his captor, he spoke aloud in a calm, clear voice.

"Bakudo sixty one, Rikujokoro."

Six golden bars of light immediately shot forward from his fingertip, surrounding Bastet in a veritable prison that rendered her completely immobile. It gave him great satisfaction to hear her grunt of surprise at the action, though he allowed her little time to realize the danger she was in.

"Hado fifty four, Haien."

A purple light burst forth at his command, rushing towards its target, intent on incinerating her with its abolishing flames. Bastet's golden eyes widened as she watched the destructive spell racing forward. Instinct told her the extent of the threat, warning her to avoid the blast at all costs. Calling upon the shadows of night, her body vanished into the mists, allowing her to narrowly avoid the attack and reforming directly in front of her attacker.

Byakuya watched as the door Bastet had been standing in front of disintegrated on contact, the searing flames of Haien evaporating it completely. Before he could puzzle out how it passed through his intended target, she was there before him, cool hands sending a chill rippling through his body as they connected with naked flesh.

"My my. I allow you free thought and this is how you repay me? Do you wish to remain a slave for the rest of your life, child?"

Scowling, he grit his teeth together and slapped her hands away from him. "Do not touch me, you parasitic filth!"

Laughing gaily, she pushed closer, throwing the covers back with one hand and grasping the back of his head with the other. His startled gasp only increased her mirth; clearly he had expected her to heed his words. After the severity of his attack, it might have been the wise thing to do, were she a weaker being, of course.

A glance down at his exposed body revealed a truth he had stubbornly tried to deny, hiding it in the thick sheets to avoid notice. With a smirk, she ran her hand down his well toned chest, delighting in his sharp intake of breath at the movement.

"Stop it" he whispered, voice now shaking with the uncertainty of his own feelings.

Bastet sneered at him, feline eyes shifting, a crimson wave rolling down the pupils and changing their color. For a instant, it almost seemed as if her eyes were bleeding, red replacing gold in one short moment. The thought of blood made his mouth water, his body beginning to ache with longing.

'_What am I becoming? Am I so weak now that I cannot resist my baser instincts? What has come over me?!_' Inwardly he berated himself, furious with his body and mind's eagerness to succumb to a need he thought long since dead. One he wished he had never known.

Eager to exploit this momentary break in his defenses, Bastet leaned forward, resting her lips lightly against his neck. They curved into a deep smile when his body jerked, shocked to find her free hand tightly wrapped around his now painfully hard erection.

"Give over, my willful pet. You are a child of the night now. My eternal companion."

Byakuya managed a small growl of response, already panting from her skillful movements. One smooth hand rose up and down with exaggerated slowness, drawing out every stroke. With each twist of her wrist, tightening of her grip, his foundation shook, making it more and more difficult to struggle against her.

"Release me," he hissed, though his voice lacked conviction.

Bastet replied by humming against his throat, moments before her teeth sank in.

A choked cry escaped his mouth as his head fell back, eyes shutting as the rapture enveloped him. It was all encompassing, washing away thoughts of honor, anger or shame. In its place, a powerful feeling of felicity welled up, fueled by their mutual needs.

When she moved closer to straddle him, he welcomed her, automatically pulling her to him. Removing her hand, she sheathed him with her body, sliding down onto him with a muffled groan. Byakuya's mouth fell open at the intensity of it all, golden eyes rolling back.

A slick heat gripped him with immense force, the muscles clenching against him with each eager thrust. This succubus seemed to have awoken a darker side of him; unlocking carnal needs he never knew existed.

Never before had a woman ridden him so, setting the pace and impaling herself on him, over and over. It was positively exquisite, though he would have normally preferred to be in control. For now, he relinquished himself to his fate, accepting this sweet torture with open arms.

A small whimper was emitted when Bastet ceased her feeding, tossing her head back with a dramatic sweep of her hair. Byakuya was granted a clear view of her small, but full breasts, nipples already hardened with her arousal. His tongue darted out, licking his lips in anticipation but making no move to take them into his mouth as he wished.

For whatever reason, his partner had ceased her grinding, blood red eyes now scanning his face with a bemused expression.

"Do you still wish for me to stop?" she asked, taunting him by accentuating her question with a slight roll of her hips that made his breath hitch.

For a brief moment, his senses returned and he recalled where he was and why. Then, the devious witch straddling him ran one sharp nail across her chest, just above her left breast. A thin red line appeared, beads of blood forming in its wake. The sight of it, the smell, was enough to reawaken the hunger within once more.

All he could manage was a strangled moan, leaning forward to catch the blood slowly rolling down her breast with his tongue. Bastet let out a pleased sigh as he lapped up the dark liquid, trailing back up to the initial wound at an excruciatingly languid pace.

"I will take that...as a no"

Bastet panted, letting out a sharp gasp as his fangs sank into one soft, tantalizing breast. Feeling empowered once more, Byakuya rocked forward, pushing her on her back. Sliding one arm underneath a silky thigh, he shifted her hips slightly, driving himself into her fervently all the while. The feeling of being back in control elated him, hastening his already frantic thrusts. He had to devour her completely, sucking at her life's blood while driving deeply into her core, spiraling into an unending realm of bliss.

Somewhere in the haze of lust, he thought he heard her cry out but he continued on, seeking out a means to his own end. Her body tightened around him, a shockwave tearing through him, sending him surging towards the brink. Thick, delectable blood poured into his mouth, sweet, succulent heat surrounded him...paradise would not be far.

Lifting her hips entirely off the bed, he pursued a new angle, diving in and striking just the right spot to send him spinning into oblivion. Though it pained him, he released his hold on her breast, rising up to use his current position to its full advantage. Below him, the goddess writhed, her mewling hastening the steady climb towards his peak.

A shift in his position allowed him a deeper exploration, a new sensation rippling through his body. The very tip of him ground against a part of her that nearly had him swooning with pleasure. A mass of sensations washed over him, so powerful, yet he could not describe them if he tried.

Gasping, he found the release he so ardently sought, every muscle in his body tensing. It was almost as though it was trying to force the orgasm from his body, shaking it with the very effort. Bastet's ragged breathing only intensified the effects, increasing his moaned cries of heated passion.

For what felt like forever, he held himself above her, arms weakened from the strain. Glancing down at the woman in his arms, he could see in her swollen smile that she too had found her own pleasurable delirium. When and where he honestly did not care to know. After all she had done to him, her needs had been cast aside to serve his own, and they did, with unending devotion.

Sliding down into her waiting arms, he allowed the exhaustion to envelop him. He would deal with her later, when she could not set him so easily set him astray with her feminine wiles. For now, he would bask in the after glow, reveling in the vibrancy that filled him to the brim. It made his body positively quiver with the resounding waves of pleasure that pulsated through his veins. It rolled forth in what felt like an infinite loop, sending shivers through his body long after reaching its zenith.

Long after their breathing had slowed, the raven haired couple remained silent. It was Bastet who broke the silent reverie, her simple statement bringing him back to reality with astounding force.

"You belong to me now, Byakuya Kuchiki. Your own people will hunt you down for what you now are. Only I hold the key to your salvation."

As much as he did not want to believe it, he knew she spoke the truth. The Soul Society was not one to easily accept a strain of beings that were not recording in their great library. That he had been twisted into some sort of hybrid would only subject him to further scrutiny and absolutely no reprieve. It did not matter how many decades he'd served as a Captain of the Gotei 13, nor would his high rank as a noble sway them.

There would be no mercy for him, or for her. No amnesty. Even if he slew her for what she had done, they would still have him put to death for being what he now was. A creature of the night, a blood sucking beast that fed on of the life force of others. A parasite.

He struggled to cast aside such thoughts and forget of them for the time being, having no desire to dwell on his fate. Not yet, not when he was still savoring what felt like a completion of his soul. Bastet, however, did not seem as willing to comply, shattering his illusions with her painfully accurate words. It was a blunt truth but truth all the same.

"I know who you are and what you are. Only my Master and I will ever accept you. You're mine; you might as well accept it."

"I refuse" he whispered back, stubbornly denying the facts, even to himself.

"Hn. We shall see, my pet. We shall see."

* * *

"There's a first for everything, I guess." Kenpachi muttered aloud.

Against the wide expanse of his chest, Enyo purred contentedly. With her ear pressed against his skin, she wasn't really able to understand more than just a pleasant rumbling when he spoke. Lifting her head, she peered up at him with lidded eyes.

"What's that?"

"Hn," the big man snorted "I think you wore me out woman."

"Ha!" Enyo's sudden bark of laughter pierced the relative quiet of the room.

Somehow they'd managed to get to her bedroom, although they took all night and some of the daylight hours getting there. Their clothes were still scattered about the sparring room but it was entirely possible for a piece or two to have been found in one of the winding corridors. If her memory served her well, the two to had wild, passionate sex on nearly every surface between the sparring room and her bedchambers.

For once, she'd found a man with a lust to match her own. He was like a powerhouse, requiring little downtime and always eager to bury himself in her once more. This one, she had no intention of releasing. Certainly not after the night he just gave her. It was easily the best in all her years.

Sighing with contentment, Enyo settled her head back into a comfortable position with a mind to doze for a while. '_At least, until he is ready to go again,_' she thought with a smirk.

Kenpachi rest one hand behind his head, the other draped across the petite figure curled up against him. '_Feisty little thing really did wear my ass out._' An exhausted, but satisfied grin played across his scarred features.

This previously undesirable trip to the world of the living had turned out to be far more than he bargained for. In this snowy haired vixen he'd found the thrill of battle, finally an opponent worthy of him. The fierce little bombshell could take as much as she dished out and she just kept coming back for more. She'd given him pleasure beyond compare, her sensual desires seemingly just as insatiable.

And then there was the new gift she'd granted him, something he had never seen coming. His power was already vast but it skyrocketed soon after he drank her blood, sucking it from the gushing wound she created on her wrist.

At first, he'd thought she was just a little on the kinky side, biting him like that and drawing his blood out in one slow, torturous move. He wasn't about to deny how good it felt, nor could he hide the fact that it turned him on immensely. It made him feel a little weak. Well, a lot weaker but it was just so damn good, he couldn't help but encourage her.

When she'd offered him her own, he figured '_What the hell. Why not?_' Who was he to turn her down? There was a little kink in him too, so he decided to give it a try. The effect however, was less than pleasing. At first he suspected betrayal, unable to comprehend what was happening or why. He soon learned the truth. A lifetime of it.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What the fuck?"

Vision blurring, he watched Enyo as she hovered over him, a sadistic grin on her face.

"You want power, don't you?"

Grunting, he nodded, clutching at the pain blooming in his chest.

"No pain, no gain, my behemoth. You will soon see."

True to her word, he'd 'seen' alright. Passing out, he awoke mere moments later, completely famished. Wasting no time, he threw Enyo on her back and greedily sank his teeth into her. It had been almost surreal, what occurred next. He recalled tearing into her, the first taste of the sweet nectar that poured from the wound. Everything else occurred in slow motion, visions dancing through his mind.

Enyo, dressed in plate mail with an enormous sword at her side, leading an vast host of men to battle. The expression on her face mirrored his in battle, cocky self-assurance and near crazed blood lust. Her raven haired companion he'd seen the night before stood beside her, a blank, cool expression gracing her pale face. Her golden eyes observed the battle field with what almost looked like boredom. Only the occasional gleam in those cat-like pupils showed the pure satisfaction she felt at the devastation around them.

Rolling back, he saw the two women together again. Bastet was completely naked, tied to a post, accepting the very 'gift' that had just been granted to him.

The scene shifted, further back he assumed, showing what at first appeared to be a more delicate looking woman. Garbed in a long, pleated white stola, she looked quite regal. Pure white hair was piled atop her head and held in place by several golden bands, half of it spilling down her back. Intricate golden sandals adorned her feet, the straps winding up her calf and halting just below the knee.

Across from her lounged a dark haired man, slouching in a marble chair with an impetuous smirk marring his features. Beside him lay a spear and shield, as well as an unusual helmet, red plume decorating the crest.

"Your movements truly are irrational Ares. There should be some method to this maddening brutality you so love to stir up."

The dark man snorted, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"That sort of violence is more your end of things, is it not, dear _wife_?"

Something about the way he placed emphasis on the last word, or perhaps the snarl that curled his lips up, made Kenpachi growl internally. '_Pompous ass_' he muttered before the scene shifted, delving back further into her past.

Dozens of images flew past like a rapidly spinning movie reel, pausing at only the more significant moments in her life. The pace slowed suddenly, pulling Kenpachi into what looked like some fancy dinner party.

Enyo's garb was quite similar to what he'd just seen her in, leading him to believe it was not that many years prior to the last vision. The view he was granted made it seem as though he were a bird, flying above her and observing.

Her skin was a few shades lighter than its current coppery hue and her hair was a pale blonde instead of white, tumbling down her back in thick waves. The viciousness was gone from her expression, she looked far too innocent to be the Enyo he knew.

Hanging on the fringes of the party, he watched her slip out the door and into the crisp night air. Sighing, she leaned against one of the tall white columns a few moments before being interrupted by a thin man, his bony fingers reaching out to grasp her arm.

Letting out a startled gasp, she jerked away from him as if the very contact burned her. Whirling, she glared at the lean figure that shattered her peaceful reverie.

"I told you, I refuse to accept your marriage proposal. Leave me be, Lamiai!"

Sneering, he moved forward rather than away, pulling her into a sudden embrace. Her mouth opened to scream but was swiftly covered, choking her cry as the pair vanished in a dark cloud of mist.

Reappearing high atop an ocean side cliff, far away from the lights and relative safety of the city, he released her. Her mouth still hung open, gaping as her mind struggled to wrap around what had just occurred. Pale green eyes glanced around wildly as if expecting some sort of help. Taking a step back, she moved towards the edge of the sheer drop off, finding her voice in a scream that was drowned by the sound of a deafening wave.

Stumbling back, a loose rock brought her crashing down on the unforgiving landscape but her eyes never left the man before her. His were glowing brightly, golden pupils the only light in the pitch blackness of night.

"V-V-Vrykolakas!!" she stuttered, scrambling back on her elbows, trying desperately to drag her body away from him.

Chilling laughter filled the air, cut off by another booming wave, the spray of water rising well above their heads and sprinkling them with the salt of the sea.

"You will be mine, for eternity!"

Shaking her head from side to side, those wide eyes began to water as she chanted over and over.

"No...no, no, no, no..."

The one she called Lamiai descended upon her, long fangs eagerly sinking into her throat. It was her strangled cry that sent Kenpachi reeling back into the present, causing him to jerk back from her with a growl.

"...the fuck?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Once again Kenpachi found himself in the present time, staring down at the now sleeping form against him. '_She's a real piece of work, this one. Think I might hang on to her for a while._' The thought made him smile, as he too, gave into the tempting call of slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty then! Everyone have your thirst for vampires/Byakuya/Kenpachi slaked? I really don't have any clue if I am going to continue this little tale or end it here. Really, this all spawned from **WannaBeNinja **and I discussing how we'd love to have ourselves Byakuya and Kenpachi as our own personal slaves. (We do keep them locked up in our closet, after all)

I've got a handful of ideas I could use here, but I'm not making any promises! I will apologize for neglecting this story for so long. I really got sucked into Color of Trust, please forgive me! I hope this chapter has made up for it! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)

In case you were curious, Vrykolakas is basically the Greek word for vampire.

Oh yeah….to my male readers…how did I do? I grilled my husband to get the male perspective on that last bit of Bya/Bastet goodness. Fuuuun research I tell ya! ;D Granted, this was aimed primarily at my fellow females, but it can't hurt to see how accurate Bya's perspective was…can it?

* * *

**-WannaBeNinja's Evil Minion of Doom-   
-Angil's Partner in Crime-   
-The Neliel Tu's Story Stalker-   
-ArjetLuna's Groupie Fangirl-   
-D.F.G.'s Corrupt Cohort-   
-Jazzmaster's Judgement Junkie-   
-BlueDione's Idea Idolizer-  
-MatsuMama's Sak****é****Sister**

**Sweet Yuya Shiina**


End file.
